


The Fault In Their Stars

by kaithereal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaithereal/pseuds/kaithereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin wants to hear Kyungsoo's voice one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault In Their Stars

**Author's Note:**

> when I said "See How The Lilies Grow" is the only angsty fic I've written, I forgot about this one haha

Kyungsoo adjusts his glasses as he peers at his materials laid out on the table in front of him. His half-finished lampshade sits beside all the tools and clutter strewn about. He frowns at the corner of one thinly sliced piece of birch wood. It was still jagged and sharp, dangerous if he didn’t file it down. He grabs his worn out sandpaper and gentle begins to work it down, handling the delicate corner with care. As a graphics design student, he is required to take a course that is purely focused on hands-on tasks and projects. This particular project was an ambiguous one as his professor instructed them to “make anything you want.”

Jongin loves wooden furniture, he claims that they have character and style. Kyungsoo thinks it’s a bit much but he doesn’t argue with the other. His decision to make a lamp using birch wood is obviously based on the younger boy. It’s been a bitter winter and Jongin’s birthday is coming up. The lamp, when finished, would be an excellent present to give their apartment a warm glow.

At that moment, Kyungsoo’s cell phone rings, the young man putting down his sandpaper before checking the caller ID.

_Incoming call: Kim JongPoop_

“Hello?” Kyungsoo says with a small smile, “You’re calling a bit early. Did professor Byun let you out early again so he can jump ship with professor Park?”

There is a short pause before Kyungsoo hears a huff of laughter. “I guess you could say that,” Jongin replies, “Professor Byun said his dog was sick but he doesn’t even have a dog.”

Kyungsoo laughs, leaning against the table.

“Typical Byun. Where are you right now? Do you want me to meet you somewhere? We could grab a snack to eat, I don’t think either of us will have time to make dinner anytime soon tonight.”

Kyungsoo hears static from the other end. It sounds like the frigid winter wind gusting around Jongin. “Are you outside? It’s cold today. Are you wearing gloves mister?”

There is another pause, this time a bit longer. Kyungsoo hears Jongin exhale although it sounds choppy and shaken.

“Don’t worry Soo, I’m wearing my…gloves. Don’t worry about food right now, just talk to me. I want to hear your voice.”

Kyungsoo frowns, his eyebrows knitting together.

“Jongin, you can hear my voice for as long as you want inside. Come home quickly dummy! I don’t want you to get sick.”

Kyungsoo can hear Jongin hum and he could just see the other’s eyes crinkling as he smiles.

“I may be a dummy but…I’m your dummy right?”

Kyungsoo scoffs.

“You cheesy sap. Of course you’re my dummy.”

There’s a pregnant silence, Jongin’s heavy breathing the only thing that can be heard.

“Soo, you know I love you right? Like… a lot. More than the stars that I study…more than the days you allow me to wear shoes without socks…more than-“ Jongin wheezes. “Sorry…haha…more than white chocolate and macadamia nut cookies…”

Kyungsoo’s frown deepens.

“Nini are you ok? You sound sick,” Kyungsoo asks worriedly, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“I’m fine…I just…wanted…hear your voice…one…last…” Jongin doesn’t finish his sentence and Kyungsoo hears a thud from the other end.

“Nini? You still there? Jongin? JONGIN?! KIM JONGIN!!!”

 

\----

 

"We’re here today with breaking news as one young male is confirmed dead after a fatal car accident at the corner of Empress and Yonge. The young man now identified as Kim Jongin was riding his bike when a car hit an icy patch in the road and lost control. The vehicle hit Kim before spinning twice and crashing into a street lamp. Kim sustained life-threatening injuries and by the time the ambulance got there, it was too late. Kim was a third year astronomy major at Ryerson University aspiring to be a professor one day his best friend, Oh Sehun, tells CBC news. He was a gentle and caring person according to his peers. He will be greatly missed. Our condolences go out to all his family and friends."

**Author's Note:**

> SO I hope you caught the reason behind my cheesy title omg. (Because Jongin's an astronomy major...and STARS...*awkward chuckle*)


End file.
